In recent years environmental protection awareness is growing worldwide. How to rationally exploit reusable green energy has become an important issue. Solar power generation is the mostly focused topic. At present the most commonly seen solar power generation approach is installing solar panels on the idle areas of the roof top of buildings to transform light energy via photoelectric semiconductors to electric power and store it for further utilization, thereby save energy resources. More specifically, the conventional method of installing the solar panels is first, installing scaffolding on the roof top to form grilles on the top of the scaffolding, then wedging the solar panels in the grilles. However, during raining rainwater often seeps through the crevices between the solar panels and the scaffolding to the roof top floor, and the scaffolding also could rust due to oxidation after a period of time and has to be repaired that could mean dismantling and replacing the original scaffolding. It is time consuming and also wastes a lot of building materials.
Taiwan patent No. M464492 discloses a solar panel watertight scaffolding which mainly includes a scaffolding consisted of a plurality of steel brackets to form a plurality of grid apertures on the top surface of the scaffolding to allow a plurality of solar panels laid thereon. A watertight spaced layer made of a waterproof laminate is provided below the solar panels to prevent seeping and leaking of rainwater.
However, the aforesaid technique requires a large size of waterproof spaced layer to mate the scaffolding that covers the entire roof top surface. Since the waterproof spaced layer is a flat sheet and difficult to maintain flatness as the size of the working piece becomes bigger, it is more difficult in construction. Moreover, after finish, and the scaffolding has been subject to sunshine and raining for a period of time, the waterproof spaced layer tends to warp and deform. Hence it has to be inspected periodically, and the damaged portion has to be removed and replaced. All this indirectly increases the cost of the solar panel installation. On the other hand, as the conventional solar panel scaffolding has to be built on the roof top of the building, if the roof top originally has skylight or other lighting means located thereon, installation of the waterproof spaced layer masks the original lighting function. In addition, the waterproof effect it provided merely preventing rainwater from falling to the roof top. Hence the aforesaid technique still has room for improvement.